The Day I Saw Hope Die
by LittleKyo
Summary: I'm horrible at summaries.. This is my first posting on Fanfiction.net. This is a review of Ep. 23, yes, this contains *Spoilers*. Vash's point of view, it's a bit twisted. But please, R&R.


Crappy disclaimers: I don't own Trigun. (Dammit) Yasuhiro Nightow.. blah blah blah.. blah blah.. I'm broke.. -_-;  
  
Reason why I crapped this out: It was late in the morning, about 5 am. I was listening to Rakuen and I just broke down. Sappy.. no? -_-; Yeah, well.. I was trying to write down how I felt, and it came out.. different from what I intended. So, this is your finished product. This is told from Vash's point of view, actually. Enjoy, and review please. It's short. Because I really didn't want to drag it out too much.  
  
WARNING: Spoilers! Don't listen to Rakuen when you read this, it makes all the harder to read without crying x.x;  
  
The Day I Saw Hope Die  
  
He trailed off. Just like that. with a few words, "Knives.. is in Demitri.." "I never told you about Knives.." I could remember the feeling of shock, run through my veins. My blood was cold. I knew after I was sitting there for about minutes, hearing the last toll of machine guns. I heard it. A second time. Bullets penetrating skin. It's such a sickening sound. I would always try to channel it out, because of what plant powers I posses, hearing is amplified easily.  
  
So you walked off. Letting me know you wanted time alone. I thought nothing of it, except that statement. "Knives.. is in Demitri.." It echoed. I couldn't just let you get away without telling me what you know. I remember shifting my gaze, to see where footsteps would lead me. but.. to my dismay.. a trail of blood served as footsteps.  
  
I felt it burn in my face, that feeling you get when you suddenly get nauseous. I took a few steps, it was hard to not come running after you. Then I stopped.. I saw you open the doors to the church. I saw you.. at the end of your road. The church would welcome you, when no one else would. I could see.. you dragging. It was your feet. You never did that. It meant that..  
  
Your burden got too heavy..  
  
I stepped into that church, blood stains on the carpet. On a soft burgundy to begin with, now deepened by crimson. Head jerked as I saw you ... I saw you drop your cross to the floor.  
  
You dropped it.  
  
You never dropped it. But you stood that at the altar. Each breath seemed harder to come by each moment. Hand at side, staring at a crimson colored palm. You kneeled, cradling your cross between elbow and shoulder. You stared at that fine white altar as I took my seat int he back. I think you saw me there. I wanted you to.  
  
You started talking. what you said, was striking fear into me. You said that, "Despite my profession.. I never actually made a confession before." I remember you on the way to Mei City, trying to scrape a confession out of everyone, for a price of course. You told me, that I smiled no matter what. Even though I did hurt on the inside. You spoke to me Wolfwood, oddly enough, you spoke to me in ways that no one else had.  
  
A gasp, of air. It tore at me, to hear such a struggle. You sat there explaining to him, your burdens. How heavy they were for you. How heavy they had become. You knew your time was coming close. you.. it was actually the only thing I found comical actually that you ever did. Was smoke.. you smoked whenever you felt like it. Through my tears.. I could remember smiling. Smiling to genuinely.. that it hurt.  
  
I couldn't imagine my friend gone.  
  
You said something about Eden. A place where we all could be, a place of peace. Wolfwood, I dream of that place everyday. I thought I was the only one who knew.. who knew about Eden. Where there was no killing, no stealing, and no poverty. Just peace. Then you cracked. Realizing.. there was no turning back.  
  
"I didn't want to die this way!"  
  
It kind of stabbed at me. You had so much to say and do before you left. So much to do before you went. You were crying.. I didn't want you to cry. You just didn't realize that you could go along in life without killing people. But I think, if you thought that earlier in life, you wouldn't have run into me. I wouldn't have been able to think that I passed up such a wonderful person.  
  
Then the silence. The silence that swept out like a tongue of a snake. Fast and sharp. I could feel the breeze of last breath leave the church. That cigarette falling from those blood splattered lips. Onto the carpet it rolled. The hand dropping. Showing how humbled the human body can be. You met you end.  
  
You still had so much to do. The children wouldn't see you again, Wolfwood. The children Wolfwood... the children.  
  
You never got to say goodbye to the children, Wolfwood.  
  
And they.. they were the reason you did what you did. You did it for them, didn't you? I know.. you did. You wanted to see no other child go through, what you went though. You wanted to stop the hurt. You had such a good cause Wolfwood.  
  
Don't wait up for me in Eden.. Wolfwood. 


End file.
